Carry on til the end, wayward son
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Cain said that there was a price for the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. But what if when the time comes Dean doesn't care? What if it doesn't matter who dies and who lives? If Sammy is going to make it or not? Will Dean take back control or will he become the killer he's always feared? Will he save his little brother when it matters most?
1. Chapter 1

**Author/Angel of Rock 16: hey this was my 1st fanfcition. I notice people have loved it. i thought i would re write so it is in chapters and has better grammar. It's nothing to worry about.**

Metatron sat in his large easy chair, as his fingers danced on old type-writer and classical music played in the background. It clicked at the end of the sentence. He smiled down at his work. Metatron placed the freshly done paper with the others, the title of his work on the top page, big in the middle; 'Carry til the end, wayward son.'

He placed all the pages together in large leather cover book and put string through the puncture hole he just made. He grins at his work. dusted te cover, looking with his small rectangle glass on his long rectangle nose. His teeth showed in his joy filled smile. His grey short hair was messy as usual and it bounced as he walked. Metatron sat back into his chair. He opened the book still smiling at the pages.

He coughed and became serious at his work. This was editing section. Once the story was finished it needed to be looked over to see if it met its task. Metatron was angel that loved a good story. You could tell from the millions of book stacked neatly onto his shelf. The only books out was the Winchester book that were written by Chuck. No one was sure what happened to him, but the book were still published by a fan, easy to tell it was his 's books were all over the room, and we open and book marked on different pages. Metatron looked at the books of the Winchester tales once more before he read his work.

He flicked over to page and read in his master piece out loud;

'Chances; some see them as hope, other as obstacles, some are scared of it. Chance is another way of saying change. Chances are events that bring a story together. The hero takes their chances to do what is right or better. Our story is about two brothers that have been through thick and thin for 9 years. The chance that brought one of them to their death.

Dean is what people would call a righteous person. He would put others before himself thinking he was nothing, mostly he'd put his brother's life before his. This is what brought one of the Winchesters to their death. Sam , or Sammy as he is often called, the little brother with brain but guilt and anger build inside his walls. Sam is usual the forgiving type but something changed in Sam years ago, when he returned form the dead the first time, that made him less forgiving, this also kill the Winchester solider.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to tell you a story of two lost boys ...no wayward sons. This story doesn't have knight in armor killing an evil dragon. This isn't a story that starts with 'once upon a time'. This isn't the beginning of their story; this is the end of the Winchester legend...'

Dean threw a match in the bowl with ingredients to summon a demon, it was the middle of the night. The fire danced and the Winchesters, Sam and Dean, watched them. It danced in the cold breeze in the room. It gave a warm glow the Winchester were used to watching during a hunt.

When the flames went out the king of hell, Crowley, appeared to them. "Hello boys." The chubby, British man said. His black suit wrapped nicely around his body. "Have we found Abaddon yet?" Crowley casual walked around the library, his fingers ran across the long, wooden table. Abaddon was a knight of hell and one of the biggest villains this year. She and Crowley were fighting for the thorn of hell.

"Abaddon is in Florida State. I assume she is just getting some sun and getting ready for retirement. We held up our end of the deal, gives up the blade Crowley." Dean clicked his fingers and flatten his palm to have the 'first blade' handed to him. Frist blade was a knife, the only knife to kill the knight. Made from a bone jaw of a monster, so it was bone blade with teeth.

Crowley was holding onto it, so the Winchester didn't him with it as they already planned. Crowley looked at the file laying on the desk. His eyes looked to see the hand. "Sorry squirrel, don't have it. Just a tick." Crowley disappeared and dean twitched his eye. "First chance we get…we are killing him." Sam grunted.

Dean phone buzzed on the table, it seemed to be jumping impatiently for Dean to answer it. Dean picked up his phone and answered; "Hey Cass." Sam's interest looked at Dean conversation. "yeah. well just-" Dean turned around to see Cass close to Dean's face.

"You've got to stop doing that." Dean hung up the phone with Cass being in front of him. "I drove here. The door was open…" Cass close his phone and put it in his skinned colour trench coat's pocket. He explained that his grace wouldn't allow him to pop around everywhere. He wasn't like the angel he once was.

"I have information about Metatron and Gadreel." Cass said, in his deep, grunt voice, his face looked slightly afraid and guilty. "MY followers have found the location of where Metatron kept me before. By the looks of it, it was a permanent place."

"follower? Do you remember what happened last time you and ego angel went head to head with followers behind. King Kong and Godzilla had a cleaner battle." Dean questioned Cass's decision. A few years ago Castiel and arch-angel Raphael were battle with angels as army. It didn't end well. Castiel messed and killed millions of angels. "I don't see what a large ape and a gain tic lizard have to do with two angels fighting for home." Cass's raised an eyes brow. Shock and surprise were on the Winchester's face but it quickly faded. They had forgotten that Castile can now, suddenly, understand references. "But you remember what happen last time?" Sam asked Castiel walking with him. Castiel's feet seemed to sound heavy with anger of what the boys were saying.

"I try not to. I'm just…playing roles destiny has chosen." Castiel sat in his chair and hooked up his phone to Sam's computer, to show them evidence he had found. Those words were familiar to the Winchester but at this time they couldn't remember who said it, they did know it was an angel. Castiel looked around guiltily, hoping that the boys didn't remember that it was Gabriel that said those words.

"Cass, what's wrong? Who cares what destiny says. Or whatever role you have to play." Sam patted Cass on the shoulder, as Dean spoke. Cass looked up at Sam's puppy dog eyes but saw the sourness in them. He looked to dean's calming fiction green eyes that seemed afraid, it normal looked dominate and sad.

"It doesn't matter. We need to stop Metatron, I thought you would understand….i did what I had to do. It's a means to an end." Cass's word sounded bitter, as he looked at Dean's right arm wear the mark of Cain's bottom was just seen. Dean pulled down his sleeve feeling the throbbing of the mark.

The flies from Cass's phone appeared on the screen and Cass got out of the chair to let Sam take over. Crowley appeared next to the boys and placed the blade on the table. "Here is the first blade. Only blade to stop Abaddon. Only weapon I've seen in years with teeth." Crowley bite down on his own looking at the blade.

Crowley began to poke his mouth in and out. Dean, along with the others, raised an eyebrow then Dean face looked disappoint at Crowley; "Are you high on human blood?" "Human blood?" Cass tilted his head at Dean. Crowley gasped and held onto his black tie; "I'm shock. Seriously shock. You would think that of me, Dean. I mean…we are besties and you say something like that." Cass and Sam turn to Dean with a raise eye brow. Sam had a small smile that he was trying to hide. Dean said with a scowl; "shut up, Crowley!"

Sam coughed to turn everyone's attention to his laptop. "Cass, these seem to be outside an abandon building." Sam said flicking through the fuzzy images. "Hey, the beautiful room was in a crap building inside a smaller room that was large on the inside." Dean reminded Sam. Sam nodded in agreement.

Cass unplugged his cell phone; "I came here to tell you I'm taking down Metatron." Cass looked over to see the blade and then Dean's mark. "I doubt you would help me for you are hunting down Abaddon. I just thought I should tell you that tonight I'm going to war." Dean patted Cass's back; "Then we will go in style." Dean chuckled and looked over to the blade and slowly stop laughing.

"Dean, can I talk to you a second." Sam noticed Dean's eyes glued to the blade. "Yeah." Dean looked away from the blade. "Are you ok? I mean , really ok?" Sam asked once they were out of ear shot. Dean laughed coldly; "Sure, partner. I mean not like a coward like me can't handle. Let's get this over with." Dean went to storm off but Sam grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"What? What is wrong with you?" Sam voice sound more domination than worried. "Oh I'm just being honest." Sam rolled his eyes; "you still on about that?" He and Sam began to leave the room, weather Sam liked it or not. "Relax. I'm over it. Let's go out there and kick some son of bitch's ass." Dean looked over to Crowley smiling at Cass, with Cass scowled at him.

"Cass…" Dean tapped Cass's back with a smile. "I got you a volunteer for the book worm hunt." Dean pushed Sam to Castiel. Sam growled angrily; "oh no. I'm not being put out of this fight. I'm not-" Dean cut off Sam; "Hey, let me finished next time. You want to get revenge on Gadreel for what he made you do…to Kevin. Here is your chance. You are right. You're no longer my little brother, you are no longer my Sammy. You are a man and you are just Sam. I'm not going to protect you anymore. After this fight, after we get Abaddon, Gadreel and Metatron…."

Dean bite his lips back then he spoke harshly that almost kill him, his eyes showed this; "Then don't come back. Go have family. You never want this. I just drag you through it every time. I'm sorry. Get a girl, have couple of brats. Go live a normal life that… I can never have. Forget about me and this horrible life. Just be careful." Sam sighed, little angrily; "Dean this is my life now-" Dean cut Sam off once more to finished his point; "No it's not. It's never been your life. You just been dragged through it…by me every time. In my life there is no room for family, they just get killed, but for your life there is always been light at the end of this dark endless tunnel. There is not even room for you Sammy…Sam. This is going to be the last time."

Sam's puppy dog eyes looked sad but his anger sigh took that effort away. Dean pulled Sam into a hug. Sam hugged his brother back knowing there was no point fighting his brother's wish. If only it didn't sound like his last.

Sam went to his room to pack up his stuff, even though he didn't want to leave. "What about you? You can't face Abaddon alone. I have follower, you need Sam." Castiel tried to reason with Dean. Dean had a side smile, the smile wasn't in his sad eyes though. "I have…" Dean pointed to Crowley, Crowley, meanwhile, was flipping through a laying around porn mag.

"Crowley? You can't be serious. Dean, do you have any idea what the mark of Cain does? Dean, the mark of Cain is made for a killer. Once you kill Abaddon, it wouldn't end. The mark of Cain will make you kill anything, everything that it wants to continue the killing drive. The price for its time is great. I'm not sure what it is but-" Dean tapped Cass's shoulder and had a weak smile on his face. "That why Sam is going with you. This ends with one of us dying. I won't let it be him, not again. Cass, take care of my little brother." Dean hugged Castiel. Cass sighed and patted Dean's back. "Very well, my friend. As you wish. Just be careful, Dean." Cass and Dean pulled away.

"You think of yourself. It's been years but yet you still think you don't deserve to be saved. You and Sam are worth saving." Dean chuckled; "now you just getting cheesy." Dean smiled and walked away to meet Sam at the stairs. "Good night Sammy. Good bye brother." Dean patted his brother's back with a proud smile. Sam opened the door to see that the sky was pure black. Not a star in the sky.

"No that can't be right. Dean wouldn't be…open. Sam wouldn't do what dean asked so easily. These characters are so difficult to write, but so easy to predict."Metatron picked up a quill and wrote side note 'improve on being less emotional and telling the truth.' Metatron put back the feather quill into the ink bottle. A knock came from the door, a woman in a grey suit came to the door and opened it. "Sorry to intrude sir but it's the angels. It's beginning." She spoke with little bit of fear and excitement in her voice.

"Just as I said. A moment while I read over."

"but sir-"

"I said a moment! Go out and do what is need to be done." Metatron looked over his rectangle glasses. The door shut.

Metatron spun in his chair looking back at his book; "where was I?"

**Author: i think i fix it and made it better. I will fix it up and put the rest of the chapters up tomorrow after school. Sorry again guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author/Angel of Rock 16: hey guys so sorry i didn't post this sooner. i might be able to post the other chapters (improved. I'm improving them)over the weekend**

'Chapter 2.

Dean locked the door of lair. The only key that could ever open it again was in Dean's shirt pocket. The last he saw of his little brother, Sammy. The one he pulled out of the fire. One he swore to protect because he failed to protect his mother. This was Dean filled with guilt but he would allow himself to drag his brother down with him any longer.'

"Come on Crowley." Dean shouted out. "Are we going on adventure?" Crowley asked with a smug grin. Dean rolled his eyes; "we are hunting down Abaddon." Dean grabbed a few things before heading out the door with Crowley following.

Crowley pulled out a blood bag from his jacket's pocket and began to drink, secretly, while they were leaving. Dean patted up and down his coat. "Hang on I forgot the ke-" Dean turned back to see Crowley with his lips wrapped around a tube of a blood bag. Crowley's eyes were widen as they flicked to Dean and the bag. Crowley sucked,awkwardly and quickly, what was left of the bag as Dean looked at Crowley annoyed.

Crowley tucked the empty blood bag in his pocket. Dean pulled off Crowley's coat. He shook it and emptied out the 3 bags of blood form the pockets. "Really Crowley?" Dean threw the jacket into Crowley's arms. "I have a problem and I will deal with it…. As soon as you deal with your drinking problem. " Crowley grinned as he put his coat back on. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the door with his impala's key, that it turns out he didn't forget and was in his jean's back pocket, was in his hands.

Crowley went to sit in the passenger seat but Dean tapped on the hood to stop him. "Hey! No. no. I'm not having a human blood junkie in shock gun. Back." Dean pointed the back and he opened the door. Dean pushed the keys in the engineer.

Sam opened the door into large house. "This is one of my follower's vessel' house." Castiel explained seeing the delight on Sam's face seeing a huge place that prince would live in. White pillars sparing around, the glassy white stair case that split apart and lead to the upper floor.

Castiel smiled at his friend's delight. "This way, you can see headquarters." Castiel tapped Sam's back to lead him into another room. Cass took Sam's bag and gave it to another angel. "Take this up to a room, please." Castiel smile warmly at the angel. The angel straighten himself and saluted; "yes sir."

He walked with Sam's bag up the stairs. Castiel walked a head of Sam and pushed both to doors open to show sam the operation. People were buzzing around with paper and data being exchanged every second. "Sir, we have an update that Metatron his gone into his reading hour. This time he has paper. It's his writing hours then…but that's only on Tuesdays?" An angel with long, straight, dark chocolate brown hair said to Castiel. "Thank you Hannah. He must know that the day is approaching. Are our forces ready?" Castiel put his hand on the back of Hannah's chair. Hannah nodded; "as ready as they will ever be. Few are still weak from the fall."

"Then tonight we go to war." Castiel straighten himself and walked to the door Sam was standing at. "Will you fight beside me Sam?" Castiel walked across the hall to the next room. Angel blades were being kept and protected.

Cass grabbed two and tossed one to Sam. "Yeah, always Cass." Sam said gripping onto the blade. "I warn you the angels are soldiers and aren't going to show mercy." Castiel put his blade into his trench coat's pocket. Sam tossed the blade in his hand; "neither will I." Castiel walked ahead; "come on, Sam. We will train for the battle. Who better to train you, then heaven's greatest fighter?" Castiel smiled when he turned around to Sam, continuing to walk backwards. Sam smiled and had a small laugh.

He turn back to normal walking as they met the stairs. Sam walked behind and looked at the red carpet that his dusty, warn out shoes touched. Casteil turned left up the stairs. He stopped at a room. It had a large double red bed with golden frills on the edge. Sam's very dark grey-green bag rested in the center. "We shall practice in here. A small room will make object which are easy to use in a fight. Ready Sam?" Castiel pulled out his blade and Sam gripped on to his. "Are you?" Sam smiled. Sam lunched forward at Castiel.

Hours on the road with Crowley, Dean had to stop for a moment to get his breathe and some juice in his baby. Dean filled up til his tank was full then enters the 711. He pulled out his wallet and paid the client what he owed.

Light began to flicker. "sorry, powers been doing that for a while." The man at the corner said seeing worry look on Dean's face. Dean pulled a fake smile. "Hope so." He whispered. Dean walked over to his car to see Crowley drinking more human blood in shot gun. He must have crawl to the front while Dean was inside. Dean rolled his eyes; "get so much as drop on baby and you are hell hound food." Crowley smiled and continues to drink. Dean put his car into drive when he saw a red head, skinny woman walking towards them. Her red lips stick over powered her eyes but you could feel them watching you.

Crowley spat out his blood , making it go on the screen, choking on it. "Abaddon." He hissed. "Aw fantastic." Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Really Crowley, do have any idea how hard it will be to get blood out of the dash." Dean grumbled looking at the blood sliding down to the gap between the dash and window.

"Abaddon! Here!" Crowley pointed to the woman that smile, her white teeth glazed, at them. "Right." Dean looked at his pant line to check to see the first blade tucked away. "Now or never." Dean said with little fear in his voice as he looked at the mark pulsing as he drew it close to the blade. Dean glopped then went out of his car.

"Hello boys." Abaddon smiled at them. "Seriously? That's my line." Crowley barked at her. "oh, like your thorn. It will be mine as well." Abaddon grinned at him. Her smile went to Dean then it drop to a smirk; "Heard you boys were fishing around for me." She put her hands in her back pockets and balanced on one of her heels. She looked at them; "Seriously dean working with demons? Heard…it's the family business." She smile and had a small chuckle. Dean scowled at her.

"You wouldn't be laughing soon." Dean went into his coat, the mark of Cain pulsed violently when near the first blade. He sighed trying to ignore it. "Where is Sam? Couldn't make it to the party. Shame that I have to…hunt him down later." He tongue slides across her top row of teeth.

Dean pulled out the first blade from his jacket. Shock was on Abaddon's face. "Where did you get that?" Abaddon asked, with little panic in her voice. "Doesn't matter. But I will say with our homework done. It was anything but a pleasure having to compete with you." Crowley had a smug smile on his face as he bowed to her.

"Crowley, when I kill Abaddon, you are next on my bucket list." Dean's eyes looked at Crowley. Not surprise was on his face but in his eye there was trace. "So, get out of here." Dean said almost killing him. Crowley grinned; "I shall see you later bestie. Not so much you." Crowley clicked his fingers with a wink to Abaddon.

Abaddon laughed and cleared her throat to speak; "You spared that British sales idiom. Did he forget to tell you that the blade is useless?" Abaddon stood with conference as Dean came closer. Dean pushed the blade into Abaddon's heart, her smile gone. A golden glow filled inside of her.

Dean rolled up his sleeve to show her the mark. "Unless say I have the mark of Cain, right?" Dean whispered, hissed with venom, to her. Abaddon had a bloody smile; blood came dripping out of her moth. "Guess, you didn't read the fine print kid. All I can say where that marks take you." Abaddon pulled Dean in close; "you wish it was hell." Dean pulled up and Abaddon gasped and released her last breathe.

Dean dropped the body to the ground. He heard the distance of bells of a door opening. It seemed so close but ti was few feet away. He could smell the fear of the counter man that saw what Dean did.

"This…this is…it just a misunderstanding." Dean tried to explain why he just killed someone. HE saw the counter man run inside. Dean went to run in to stop him calling the cop. Dean was at the door in seconds. He heard the buttons being pushed. Dean hit the door opened with his palmed to try to stop the man. The door flew off its hinges. The man said with his voice breaking; "hello i- "Dean wanted to make a break for it to his car, but he blacked out for a moment.

He awoke to see blood on the cheap white tilted floor. He looked to see the man was dead. Dean shocked pushed himself back; "what?" Dean stopped at the door of the glass fridge door. He looked to the one next to him to see his face. His face was smiling and his eyes were dark yellow. A voice spoke as Dean's reflection, it was grunt and it was dark; "we are going to have some fun Dean."

Sam wiped away blood from his nose and held himself up. His nose was broken along with a few bones. Castiel had a few hits but you could barely see them. "You are good." Sam chuckled holding to his side in pain. He barely seen Cass fought and didn't see how powerful he could be.

Castiel lifted his trench coat to release a deep cut and his grace leaking out; "So are you." Castiel smiled. He touched his cut and fixed it up. He grunted and shook his head. "Is… Gadreel as good as you?" Sam asked pushing himself up, ignoring that Castiel had problem with his grace. "No. he hasn't been trained as well or as long as I have." Castiel sat next to Sam on the bed, tied as well.

"Good, I don't want it to be too hard when I stab the angel blade in his heart." Sam grip tightly, til his knuckles were white, onto the angel blade. "He is going to pay for what he did to me. What he…made me do. What he took away." Sam growled under his breathe. Gadreel made Sam kill one of his closest friends; Kevin. Sam still feels guilty and sick thinking, remembering, Kevin's death.

"sir? We are ready." Hannah intruded the boys. "Let's go." Sam jolted up but fell back down. Castiel touched Sam's head and Sam was health and back to normal. "Wait, here a moment Sam." Castiel instructed. Sam nodded and sat on the bed.

Sam looked around his big room. HE heard the lock on the door turn. "Cass?" Sam jumped up and tried the handle. As he had known it was locked. "Cass?!" Sam banged on the door. "CAS?!" Sam began to slam, bang and hit the door trying to get Cass to know he was in trouble. Sam stopped for a moment and heard; "I'm sorry Sam." "CASS!" Sam hit the door. "Let me out! CASS!" Sam banged on the door. "You can't take this for me! CAS! Let me out! LET ME OUT! CAS!" Sam threw himself into the door.

Cass walked down the bottom of the stairs and Sam's banging worried the rest of the angels. Cass could see the look on his followers. He gave them a speech to calm them down; "my friends, soldiers. Tonight we are marching into battle. Tonight we will take what Metatron took. Tonight we will…"

'"Go to Metatron the powerful. There is no reason to show concede. We are doing what we so freely choose. We aren't machines. We are living things. We have a choice and tonight I choose revenge." Cass's voice boomed through the room. His followers cheer and clapped.'

Metatron sat back in his chair and he wondered if his writing was truly justifying the characters. Large banging came from his door was no alarm to him. The door fell down to the floor. It was Castiel covered in blood and cuts. "Castiel, prefect timing." Metatron stood and untied his robe to return to his normal clothing.

"I'm here to…" Metatron cut Cass off; "I know why you are here. But I'm here to stop you because I'm giving heaven the angels they need. I'm giving the world the god it needs. I'm saving the world you ruin." Castiel threw his blade to Metatron, his grip held tightly. Metatron push Castiel away with his hand. Metatron used his hand magic to pull the blade away from Castiel. "I'm glad you played your part. Sadly, there isn't a front row seat saved for you in heaven. I just wish you could see what it will become" Metatron grabbed the blade and pushed into Cass's chest.

"AHH!" Castiel screamed in pain. "In this book the villain isn't lucky one. The hero is." MEtatron pushed it in til white light bust out Castiel. Castiel screamed in pain as his light went bright then out. Metatron pulled it out and Cass's wing speared out across the room. "You have some big wings. I should I have thought about the walls at the time." Metatron shrugged and dropped the blade on Cass's dead vessel, Jimmy Noak, body. The once bluest eyes were now the empty dark blue.

Metatron step out to see the blood being spilled; "My angels, my people stop! STOP! There is no need for this. We are all angels. We can all live in heaven. It is possible. If we work together we can make the heaven that god wanted, is should have had been at the start." Metatron smiled at them. "All those who agree, drop your blades and bow." All the angels bowed to Metatron with the blade resting on the ground. Metatron smiled down at them.

**Author: relax cass isn't actually dead. But i got you. If i killed off Castiel, forever, i think i would hate myself. But i will update next chapter and the next over the weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

'Heaven was getting a happy ending. The hero took his chance and made his choice to saving his people. All that followed had never been more happy.'

Metatron sighed at his work; "No. it needs more than a happy ending. It needs a twist at the end. It needs more drama. Maybe an annoying cliff hanger." Metatron pick up the quill, ignoring the outside noise of people dying and being slaughter, 'needs more drama. More emotion.' Putting a side note on his project.

'Story shouldn't end so soon.' Metatron put a self-note down. This is how he saw the ending. Everything that he wrote already happened but the ending that was yet to come. No matter how powerful of angel, ending can't be found. A little thing can change it. A chance can make a change.

"…take back our heaven from Metatron. We will watch over the earth. We will do what god made us to do. We will take back our home." Castiel finished his speech and applause boomed over Sam screaming to be let out.

Castiel only locked Sam away because he promised Dean he would protect him, he also need this was a suicide mission. Castiel smiled at his follower, his army, as they were getting ready for war. Cass pulled away one of his follower by his upper arm. "Stay here and watch over the Winchester." Castiel order and the solider nodded.

Castiel walked out with Hannah, his right hand man, walking next to him. "Today, we go home. Right, Castiel?" Hannah smiled brightly as they walked out the door. Castiel nodded with a warm, and dishonest, smile.

"Sir…why did you lock the human away? A Winchester none the less. He would be very useful." Hannah asked, trying not to hit a nerve. Castiel sigh; "he would have been in our way. It's better to keep him here." Cass actual wanted Sam to stay there because he is one of his few friends and Cass want Sam to be ok.

Castiel took his troop of warriors into Metatron's lair. Cass's army stood outside to see the abandoned building. "FOR HEAVEN!" Castiel screamed the warrior cry.

Dean looked at reflection. Dean stood up seeing that the police might be here cause of the call. He heard his brother Sam screaming out; 'HELP! LET ME OUT! CAS? PLEASE!' "Sammy?" Dean looked to his car. He got inside the impala, not remember how he got there. Everything was blurry and Dean was confused.

The reflection in the reversion mirror looked like him again. It smiled and winked its dark, yellow eyes shining. Dean breathed calmly, trying to ignore this pulsing Mark of Cain, his brother yelling and his imagination. The blade was still tightly in his hands. Dean dropped it and breathes deeply, the blade dropped at his feet next to the brakes. He put the gear into drive. He had been on the road for a while and not sure where he was going. To save Sam? From what? Does his brother even want him? Dean shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts and he gripped onto the Mark of Cain trying to stop it's pulsing pain. "Can't get rid me of that easily?" A familiar voice said from the back.

"Cain?" Dean raised an eyebrow to see Cain with his short grey bread in his backseat, through the revision mirror. "Yes…and no." Cain crossed his legs and showed Dean his dark yellow eyes. "I'm the first blade. The killer instinct that you have itching at the back of your head. You can hear it right that feeling to…let it all go. The feeling of pure. Haven't felt like that in about a year, since purgatory. I can help you through blood shred. I can help you find peace, Dean." Cain smiled and his dark yellow eyes shined, from the lights of some else's car and horn tooted. "Might want to miss that car, so I can." The first blade Cain smiled at the car. Dean jerked the wheel in panic. He swung the car over to the side of the road. He breathed heavily, his eyes popped out. 'How did I get here? When did I start driving?' His blood pumped with that close call. The car was now parked safety on the road but Dean was still thrilled from the near miss.

The mark glow it's thumping red. Dean grunted trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his arm. First blade Cain was in the passenger seat. "Hey! Get out." Dean barked and shook his head. "Right. Because this Sammy's seat." Cain changed into Sam when Dean blinked. It made Dean jump a little but he tried to remain calm not giving the…thing whatever it wanted.

"Better?" First blade Sam said with a devil grin that made his dark yellow eye glisten. "Back to business at hand. I've been digging through your whiskey drown skull of your's." first blade Sam said with a little sigh at the end. Dean scoffed at that remark. "You have something special inside you Dean. Something that hidden from your tall ass brother. Seriously, how does he even get in his car?" First blade Sam looked how far he was from the roof. Few centimeters and he would be touching the ceiling. Dean blinked and saw the First blade returned to being Cain, which was more than fine with dean. "Get the hell out of my car." Dean growled at First blade Cain.

The first blade at Dean's feet shook and he did pay attention to it. First blade Cain chucked at Dean; "I'm not in your car Dean. I'm in your head. You let in the violent, killing instinct that you are full of. Really like one accident kill away from being jack the ripper kind of man. Ah, Jack. I miss him. He was my 5th master…borrowed also by Cain of course. You are like…oh, 14th. Anyway but I can only be used by a true killer."

Dean went to speak but First blade Cain cut him off; "don't give me that it was just to kill Abaddon or for the greater good crap. You liked it. I know you Dean. I'm the blade you used on Josie, Abaddon's meat suit, and didn't even think about her, didn't even care. Only those would are worthy can use me. That how you could hear your brother. The blade…me, gives you super hearing, strength, speed and smell. Kind of like Superman but minus the tights and goody rules." First blade Cain smiled. Dean looked away from the First blade Cain.

"You crave it. You want more. If it for the good, or so you say, go after the angels. There is battle there. You can feel it." First blade Cain whispered into Dean's ear. The blade shook more violently as Dean's heart raced.

Dean shook his head shouted at first blade Cain; "No. we aren't-" The first blade jumped at Dean. Dean caught it and First blade Cain touched Dean's arm, where the mark of Cain was glowing through his shirt. "You don't have a choice. Remember it's a means to an end. You did what you had to, Dean-o." Cain sucked into Mark of Cain. Dean's eyes turned dark yellow with the first blade killer inside of him. "Let's party." HE mumbled to himself, putting the car into drive. The mark glow brightest red ish pink.

Castiel lead his army into the lair. Angels were already waiting for them. Castiel looked around the area as he was taught being heaven's solider. He saw movement at a room on the left. Judging by the size of the shadow it must have been woman or Metatron had lost weight and gain curves.

One of the angels stepped forward. It was one of the high angels; "ah, Castiel. Nice to see you are back to your old ways. Ruining when we are all about to reach paradise. Back to bossing around angel and kill the rest in your way." The angel smudged. Castiel grunted his teeth together in anger at that remark. "ATTACK!" the angels screamed and so Castiel. Battle was broken on the angels.

A knock came from the door, a woman in a grey suit came to the door and opened it. "Sorry to intrude sir but it's the angels. It's beginning." She said with little bit of fear and excitement in her voice.

"Just as I said. A moment while I read over."

"but sir-"

"I said a moment! Go out and do what is need to be done." Metatron looked over his rectangle glasses. The door shut.

Metatron spun in his chair looking back at his book; "where was I?"

Castiel only made it half way across the battle field. It was almost impossible. Blood form the vessel's flew around the air, the high pitch sound of angels dyeing, the white light bursting out when the angel stopped screaming. Castiel continued to fight wishing there was any other way, but it was ok because he was fighting for his home and his friends, Sam and dean were both safe and far away.

Sam stopped trying to kick the door down pulling a muscle. Unlucky that Sam forgot his lock picker. Only way he could think was to break his way out. HE walked over to the window to see if it was possible to open it. No luck. It was one of those looking through windows that rich people have. Sam grabbed a statue that was a men standing in a warrior position from the side table by his bed.

He began to hit the corner of the bottom on the window trying to make it break. When he final got a crack, it was then gone once more. It stump Sam then he figured out that there was an angel outside. Sam remember Dean telling him that the angels did that to him too. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" Sam kicked the door. He just heard some laughter outside. Sam kicked the door knowing that there was an angel outside Dean told him, years ago, that angels if they want you stay then no way out.

Sam flopped himself backwards onto the soft bed. HE sighed loudly trying to think of any way out. 'The vent? No vents. What kind of places has no vents?' Sam thought pushing his hands on his face, his feet up on the bed. It was silent, but not for long when loud bang came from outside.

Sam could hear louder banging. This peak Sam's interested and he got up to investigate what he could. Sam pressed his ear against the door, it muffled the noise. Suddenly the first blade covered in blood went through the door in front of Sam's head. The shock made Sam jolt back. The door swung open, easily, to show Dean with a bloody angel and a grin, warm grin that he uses; "Hey Sammy." "Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows with little horror in his eyes.

Dean's eyes, however, were dark yellow and his smiled seemed darker and less gentle. "Not Dean." Sam bounced back onto his bed. Dean dropped the angel at the door way and walk towards Sam. "Close but no dice, Samuel Winchester. Named after Mary's father that died after Yellow eye demon. These yellow eye…" Dean had a smug, small smile and pointed his dark yellow eye; "don't belong to that long dead demon that gave you demon powers. He was killed by the colt, by Dean Winchester. These yellow eyes belong to me, First blade."

Sam had raised eye brows in confusion. First blade Dean rolled his eyes and pointed to the first blade pointed to the door. Sam's eye brow continued to be raised. First blade Dean rolled his eyes; "Must be hard for those gears to turn. Sammy, I'm the first blade. I'm in your brother." First Blade Dean held his hands, innocently, behind his back with a warm grin.

"You are the first blade?" Sam eyes were widen in shock but not surprised, seems everything was posing everyone. Sam was just surprised that the first blade was a real being. "I know what you're thinking. How did I wood picker thrown at the bottom of the ocean posse my brother? I'm not just the first blade. I am bit of mark of cain and the blade put together, only to come real til the blade is actual used. See I've been ticking your brother into likening killing anything. Into just like killing. Day by day I made him into his. I barely lifted a finger thanks to your help Sammy."

Dean walked closed to Sam. He could hear Sam's heartbeat. First blade dean intimated it; "boom boom. Boom." He poked Sam's chest and smiled at Sam. He straighten himself and dusted his bloody hands onto his dusty and bloody jeans.

"I didn't come here to meet the Sammy Winchester, who help me break his brother. Thank you by the way, seriously. Would have taken YEARS without your help. I mean before you and your father helped but dam…thank you really." First blade Dean grinned cheekily at Sam. It grew when he saw how angry Sam was about it and his heart beat was fast and violent, like it does when angry.

First blade Dean leaned against a cupboard draw. He shook his head for some reason as his dark, yellow eyes became lighter. "I'm here on business. My business is war. I hear someone threw a heaven party and, darn, forgot my invite. Mind tell me where my place is and I will be on my way. Come on Sammy, It's the million dollar question." First blade Dean smiled at him. Sam just sat there, glaring at him trying to figure out a way to stop him or to get him out of Dean. First blade Dean rolled his eyes; "guess we will have to do this the hard way."

First blade Dean picked up Sam by the scruff and held him up a little, which was silently hard because of Sam's height; "Where are the angels?!" First blade Dean growled to Sam. He could hear the battle, smell the fear but he couldn't pin point the location. Must have been blocked out by angels. That why First blade bothered coming over to Sam.

"I- don't know." Sam said, little shock but had brave face. First blade Dean intimated the wrong sound in game show; "bom bam. Sorry Sammy, wrong answer. But if you answer the next answer correctly, you will get our runner up prize…" First blade Dean dragged Sam and left him the dead angel's blood. Sam was still amazed how strong first blade dean was. First blade Dean pulled out the first blade, itself, from the door and almost the door off its henge.

First blade dean, with his dark, yellow eyes, picked Sam up and held him up again the wall by his throat. His eyes were once again dark, yellow. While holding Sam up, Sam could see the mark of Cain glow red and spared out in the veins. Sam tried to reach out to his big brother, what was left; "Dean, this isn't you." Sam pulled himself up so he could talk.

First blade Dean smiled devilish at Sam; "Really? I couldn't tell. I am almost like your brother. I know how he is feels and what he is hiding. Let's take a peak shall we? Dean… I gave you everything, EVERYTHING! I killed for you. You made me into this!" He threw Sam onto the ground; Sam felt he almost went through the ground with that speed. First blade Dean swung his leg into Sam's ribs. Sam gasped as he felt a few ribs fall and break. "You were my little brother. You left me to die, more than once." First blade Dean picked up Sam's shirt and punched Sam in the face, with the hand holding the blade.

Sam felt his jaw pop out of place. With one hit and he was in serious pain. Sam looked into Dean's eyes, they were now green-yellow. The yellow over powered. Frist blade Dean hit him again; "I would do anything for you, brother. You left me every chance you got." He hit Sam once more but this time Sam grabbed Dean's fist, weakly. "I-I'm sorry." Sam gasped, it was hard to speak let alone breathe.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY!" First blade Dean yelled at Sam and picked up. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please, dean, stop." Sam had a swollen cheek and his puppy dog eyes were swollen and glazed with pain. He could see dark, unforgiving yellow instead of Dean's usual peaceful fiction green eyes. "Oh you'll be sorry." First blade Dean raised up his first blade. The mark of Cain had made the veins around it pump red as it did, it functioned as a heart. It beat was fast.

Sam, weakly with all his strength, touched Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at the hand then at broken up Sam. "Please, dean. I'm sorry. It's me, Sam. It's me, your little brother… Sammy." Sam sucked in pain and air trying to talk and breathe. He choked on his bloody and gasped for air. The eyes of Dean's were dark, yellow but we becoming soften and sad. Dean's yellow eyes began to turn little green. The mark of Cain began to pump slower and make the light become dull. It left the veins and returned to the mark itself. Frist blade Dean threw Sam onto the ground. Sam screamed in pain.

"You're not worth it." He muttered and left the room. Sam leaned against the bed, holding onto his fallen rib on his left side. HE sighed in pain but he could barely move. There was no chance he could chase after Dean, even if there was a small chance that dean was still in there.

First blade Dean walked down the stair flicking his hand, not holding the blade. "No. no, dean." He smiled and stopped flicking his hand. IT formed a fist then stopped. First blade Dean sighs finding that unsatisfying, not only didn't he kill Sam but he didn't know where the angel fight was. A light from a large screen got his attention. First blade Dean walked over the large sliding doors and opened them. Behind the doors were hundreds of computers and maps thrown around the room.

On the large screen that brought first blade dean there was a fuzzy image of Metatron entering a building and co-ordinates. He smiled; "Thank you John Winchester. For teaching Dean about this stuff. We must send him a fruit basket after our day, Dean-o." HE hummed 'High way to hell' as he got into the impala. He felt good hearing the battle cry, smelling the blood and death. He now knew where this delight was being held and nothing would stop him from getting there.

Castiel sliced an angel's throat. It hard let alone to kill what remained of his brothers and sisters, but when they died a bright light and loud noise would come made it hard to be in battle. Noise came from his phone from the song 'call me maybe.' Castiel sighed embarrassed as his cheeks were red; "Sam! How do I change my ringtone? Why? Why are you calling me at battle?" Castiel swung around and sliced another angel's throat.

"Right. Cass, it's dean. He… ah!" Sam grunted at his pain. IT was unbearable to talk. "Sam, what wrong?" Castiel stopped fight to ask. "Dean, he came and he was posed by…" Sam stopped when a gust of wind came into the wind. Castiel arrived and saw the stage Sam was in. He touched Sam's head and Sam was back to normal. Cass breathe deeply and blinked dizzy.

Sam rolled his neck loving feeling better. Castiel grunted and held onto his sides. "Cass?" Sam saw something was wrong. "I'm fine just…winded." Cass lied. "Dean, said he was going to the angel battle. You are not leaving me behind this time." Sam said. Cass looked at Sam with a sigh. "Cass, it's Dean. I can't be left behind. If you do then I will show up later anyway." Cass rolled his eyes and teleported Sam and him back.

Sam and Castiel enter when First blade Dean sliced open Hannah's neck, tears down her face. First blade Dean turned to Castiel and Sam with blood all over himself. First blade dean turned over Cass and Sam. "Hey bro." He grinned, horror in Cass and Sam's eyes. "Excuse me while I go and do the boss level." Dean smiled and ran up the stair to Metatron. Castiel appeared in front of First blade Dean.

HE looked at the first blade and saw a sliver shine to it. Cass backed away noticing that it was melted onto the first blade. First blade dean looked down onto his blade. "Oh, dean had some blades in the back of the car. I thought can't just go to war with no plan. Sure first blade can kill anything but got to make sure you have a fall back plan. Just styled it before I found Sammy." First blade dean went to hit Cass but Cass jumped back.

"You're better than the rest. took them til I stabbed them to figure out it had angel blade on it." Dean smiled and tried again. Castiel kicked his First blade dean's wrist, making the blade fly out of his hand. The first blade Dean's dark yellow flicked green; "What the hell, cass?!"First blade Dean picked the blade near his foot and stabbed Castiel but only in the knee cap. Castiel yelled in pain. More so when First blade dean pulled it out.


	4. Chapter 4

First blade Dean burst through the door to see Metatron in a huge library. Metatron wrote notes on the side; 'Story shouldn't end so soon.' First blade dean smiled at Metatron. Metatron groaned painfully slapping his head, "I forgot Dean. That what is wrong." He scribbled down some more notes to the side. "You are the Metatron. Got to say, I thought you be taller." First Blade Dean grinned. Metatron looked at Dean's dark, yellow eyes. "You are the first blade aren't you?" Metatron took off his glasses with a grin. He got up from his chair. "I knew I forgot something in my novel." Metatron grabbed the piece paper again, he scribbled down another note about Dean and the first blade.

"Oh right, you're the crazy angel that is fangirling over people as if they were characters." First blade Dean gripped onto his blade. Sam and Cass came into the room, Sam holding up Castiel. "Dean?" Sam bellowed. First blade Dean turned back at Sam and Castiel. Cass's leg was bleeding, and he could barely walk. "Grace not working out so well?" Metatron asked, with a smug smile.

First blade dean turned back. Metatron flick his hands; making First blade Dean, Sam and Castiel fly into the wall. Dean was against a wall near shelf. Cass and Sam were slammed on both sides of the door. "So this is why Dean want to go in alone. I thought it's because he was embarrassed how I went with the family." First blade dean grinned, jokily. "NO thanks there." Metatron walked over to first blade dean. HE hissed and Metatron eying offs the blade. "It's mine." HE growled. Metatron pulled the blade away and Dean's eye fainted back to its green. Dean tilted his head feeling weak. He slowly blinked to see Sam and Castiel pinned to the wall, blood on both. More freshly was on Cass's leg.

Dean blink his head felling heavy. Where was he? How did he even get here? Last thing he remembered was talking to the first blade image of Cain. He turned straight ahead to see Metatron with the first blade. Everything stopped spinning and was back to normal when Dean shook his head. "Such a remarkable thing to have in our little tale." Metatron grinned at the blade. His finger tips balancing the blade. The 1st blade Cain was standing with Metatron with his dark, yellow eyes looking at Dean. "Hey, I have things fine til he came alone. Book worm, get put two to two together; only another killer can stop me from connecting." 1st Blade Cain rolled his eyes. "How does it work?" Metatron asked Dean with a smile. "Or maybe he just another idoit, that is killer on a lucky break. He going to hang me on the wall or something isn't he?" First blade Cain moaned.

"Cry me a river." Dean groaned at the 1st blade Cain. But only Dean could see him, to the others Dean seemed to have snapped at Metatron. "But at great cost, right Dean Winchester." Metatron have a small smile, his large one faded. "It was made to kill the knights of hell, Abaddon. Went well, gather from the blood of her on your shirt."

Metatron pinched the slightly dry blood from Abaddon mixed with the others. He looked at Dean's green eyes; "What do you remember?" He grinned right into Dean's face. Dean turned his head to get some room to breathe. "I remember you being next on my kill list after Abaddon." Dean turned back to Metatron, space between them. He smirked, and placed his free hand into his pocket. The first blade sat on a table next to Dean. He had one hand of out of his robe and one swinging as he walked.

"The blade did kill the knight of hell but at a great cost. Have you found out what that was?" Metatron asked. Dean glanced over to 1st blade Cain, who shrugged at Dean. "I'm still finding out your price myself. Different for every killer." First blade Cain responded and Dean snorted an eye roll. "That a treat though. A character with a secret, waiting to be unlocked. Those are always the good ones, and annoying ones." Metatron squeezed his free hand and Dean spat out blood. "NO!" Castiel shouted and pulled at the invisible force pulling him down. "DEAN!" Sam did as Castiel.

Metatron raised his hand and squeezed his hand. Hand prints were imprinted around Dean's throat. He began to choke on his throat, gasping for air. The boys began to become little looser from the wall. Metatron let go and strengthen his grip on pinning them against the wall. Dean gasped for the air around him and coughed it out a lot.

"Now tell me. What do you remember? What do you know?" Metatron growled to Dean. Dean continued to gasp for air. "And why do you want to know?" Asked Sam from behind, pinned to the wall. Metatron turned to Sam with a smile; "What a good author doesn't know everything about his character.? Like you Sam, my boy. Having a fight with your brother. You wanted to just live a normal life. Being John favourite and curse, made that impossible." Sam looked up at Metatron and Dean glared at Mettatron's back.

"But later on you knew you couldn't and just wanted it to be over. Right? As Gadreel told Dean; 'You wouldn't die for your brother.' You hate Dean dragging you around through it all." Metatron stated. Sam looked had large innocent puppy dog eyes. Looked like someone had hit a puppy in the stomach. Metatron turned to Castiel; "Or how Castiel wants to die because everything he does fails and everything he touched is destroyed. I mean he just screwed up again being a leader." Metatron turned back to Dean. Dean was looking at empty space and eying off the blade. "WE can't forget the righteous big brother. Dean, seems like everything around you breaks or dies."

Metatron flicked his hand up again and Dean spoke sharply; "Do the dark Vader trick again. I dare you. You're just a scared little boy trying to hid from big brothers and dad's fight by burring himself in pile of books. Only can live if he thinks he is in a book. Well, life sucks. It's bloody and it takes you apart. There is no happy ending. When will you get that? I've come back enough to learn the hard way." Dean spoke venomous at Metatron. "But this time Dean what is there to come back too? Your brother hates you, your angel is on the edge of death road. You are alone even if you try to hide it. You are hated through your life. Do you really want to keep going?" Dean looked over to Sam and Cass. Cass was breathing harshly, and Sam looked away. Dean dipped his head in defeat, what was the point he asked himself. "Seriously, that fiction freak broke you with a few words. I better start taking notes from this guy." First blade Cain smiled darkily. Dean looked weakly at the first blade Cain. "If only you could get the blade. I could stop this and save Sam. I would need full control though, it's to save your brother. Nothing to come back too either." First blade Cain looked over the blade.

Metatron squished his hands and made Dean spit out blood. This tiem Dean jsut weakily let it come out fo his mouth, not even trying to fight it. Dean Winchester was broken. Suddenly a British voice sounded from behind Metatron. "Should I ask what Kinky things you are doing with my bestie, moose and ex-partner?" Metatron and turned and Crowley grinned with scotch in his hands.

"Crowley?" Sam and Castiel spoke with same confusion. Crowley smirked at them. "Crowley? Crowley!" Metatron smiled widely. "It's nice to meet the villain that can be soft heart uncle type." Everyone else scrawled at Crowley. "Finally. Someone gets here. I'm here, however, Metatron, to make a deal." Crowley said calmly and Everyone looked angry at him. All but Dean, Dean was eying off the first blade. Dean nodded his head at the empty space and fell his head down.

Crowley walked around the room. "Think about it, king of hell and king of heaven…" He looked at all the books; "A story that you can choose the outcome." Crowley presented. Metatron chuckled; "Form Castiel, I learn that heroes and villains don't mix." Crowley looked over to Castiel with his eyes blue but with dark touch to it.

"But Cassy screwed up on the deal. It's not too late. You can choose who stays and who goes." Crowley walked around and picked up and book. It was one of the Winchester books, one of newest and Crowley started to read it. He flicked to the first page. He placed his drink on the night stand next to a chair. HE read the book as he walked, glued to it but looking up once in a while.

He walked over to Dean slowly as he read his book. "Yes, it's a deal Crowley. Only I don't kiss men." Metatron laughed and put his hand out. Crowley leans on a book shelf and looked from his book to Metatron. "Don't flatter yourself. But I will say this before our deal is agreed. Don't trust a devil." Crowley put the first blade into Dean's hands. Dean gasped and his green eyes turned dark, yellow. HE grinned and pulled himself easy off the wall. He jumped and landed heavily onto the floor boards. Metatron flicked his hands but it was as if a gust of wind hit Dean gentle. While Dean had Metatron attention, Crowley sat down at Metatron's chair he typed his stories.

Dean gripped onto Metatron and sliced open his throat. Blood spilled. Cass and Sam were free. "Like Dean said. IT ends bloody." First blade Dean smiled. Metatron left a large and strong pair of wings on the shelf behind him. First blade Dean threw his lifeless body on to the floor in front of it. The mark of Cain pulsed and it grew strongly through all the veins in Dean's arms. IT crawls around all the veins around him. It went up to his face but not near his yellow eyes. It pulsed as dean walked and breathed. "That's better." First baled dean grinned an him having full control over dean now.

"Dean?" Sam said. First blade Dean turned to see Sam and cass frozen with fear and looking at dean. "Sorry, Dean he is gone. Out of a while. He did leave me an I.O.U for killing powers. It is time to collect." First blade Dean moved closer til his legs locked into place. He smudged at his feet; "Now, now Dean. Sammy, gave up. He gave up on you. us. You agreed to this price. Cain warned you and it's time to pay for your bill." First blade Dean gained control once more. First blade Dean looked to see the real Dean was faded and black and white. Dean was trapped outside his own body. "I swear if you." Dean shouted at the first blade Dean. First blade Dean's strong, dark, yellow eyes looked at Dean with a grin. 'Or what? You can't do anything. I've got this dance. You can't cut in.' First blade Dean thought and the words echoed to Dean.

He turned to castiel, who didn't appear well. "Sorry, cass. How that grace going?" First blade Dean stabbed Castiel's chest. Sam rushed over but was stopped by a back hand from Dean. Sending him flying into the wall. Castiel fell to the ground in pain. First blade Dean knelled next to him. "I could put you out of your pain." HE ran the first blade over Castiel's face. He pulled it away; "but I won't. I think it will hurt more seeing your friend kill Sam as the grace eats you up."

Castiel tried to grab Dean's shirt but first blade Dean just walked away from Cass's reach. "Cass?" The faded Dean said but his hand went straight through his friend's head. "Dean, fight him." Castiel said. "I wish I could Cass but….i can't." Faded Dean spoke as if his friend could hear him. First blade Dean turned to Castiel; "look into my dark, yellow eyes. These are eyes of not Dean. These are eyes of a killer. These are eyes that every wayward man gets. Dean carry on til the end. HE can't stop me." He looked at the faded Dean. 'Any minute now and all your hope will be gone. I will have full control. There is nothing you can do Winchester.' First blade Dean thought and looked at faded Dean. Dean could hear him because of that thin and fading connection between them. First blade Dean walked away. Faded Dean fell to his knees. He looked at his hands that he could see the floor though them. The first blade was right, Dean was almost gone.

HE walked over to Sam, with a few buries and broken bone, trying to get up. Dean pined Sam into the ground. First blade dean's tight grip around his throat. Sam looked to see Cass couldn't even stand more. He looked over to Crowley with his legs cross, his eyes glued to a book and drink in his hands. Sitting comfortable in another world. "Crowley? Help." Sam gasped. "Shhh. Best part. I already help enough today." He shrived. "I fell so clean. Killing virgins when I get home." Crowley returned to his book.

"Dean . please." Sam placed his hand on First blade Dean's shoulder. First blade Dean's eyes were dark, yellow and were staying strong. "Dean, stop. Stop him please. I know you can." Sam demanded, once more pleading to his brother. He held Sam to the ground with a strong force, his words hissed; "there is no more, Dean. Your brother is dead. He died to save you. Full control if I save you. But the price still has to be paid." First blade Dean let go of Sam's throat, making him fall to the ground. He gripped onto his throat. "The price for the mark, is for a mark on the soul. Your brothers is messed up. The only thing that is the true price, is his prize little brother." First blade Dean raised his blade. "Dean, please." Sam had his large puppy dog eyes. Cass held onto himself, he was beginning to turn pale. It was miracle that he didn't explode with angel grace or die yet. Faded Dean stood, almost complete gone, looking from Castiel to First blade Dean pinning Sam down with his blade raised. "Stop it. Please." Dean pleased dropping to his knees once more. He began to flicker. Dean breathe heavily as he flicked in and out of reality. "Stop." Dean said faintly.

Crowley shouted standing up in angry. HE threw the book to the ground; "TO BE CONTINUED?! WHO JUST DOES THAT AND IN MID SEN-"

To be continued…

**Author: i know i didn't fix it up much but it is still little bit better. I hope you like the ending.**


End file.
